Governments and organizations, such as REEF1 and the United States, are monitoring the growth of invasive fish species that endanger marine life native to domestic and other ocean waters. Where an invasive species' population grows and threatens survival of native marine life and the industries it supports, it is not surprising that affected governments act to control and/or eliminate the threat. 1 REEF was founded in 1990, out of growing concern about the health of the marine environment, and the desire to provide the SCUBA diving community a way to contribute to the understanding and protection of marine populations. REEF achieves this goal primarily through its volunteer fish monitoring program, the REEF Fish Survey Project. REEF Headquarters, P.O. Box 370246; 98300 Overseas Hwy, Key Largo, Fla. 33037 USA
Lionfish (Pterois volitans) in U.S. and other ocean waters have become just such a threat. Stretching from coastal waters in North Carolina to Brazil, Lionfish populations now threaten native fish and coral reefs that are home to thousands of fish and invertebrates essential to ocean health.
With no known marine predators, Lionfish first sighted in 2005 off the east coast of Florida now cover many if not most reefs in Florida's coastal waters. Supporting this rapid growth are Lionfish females that can produce millions of eggs each year with their hatchlings reaching nineteen inches in length and living for decades.
In response, some governments, such as those of the United States and Grand Cayman, have initiated campaigns to promote the eating of Lionfish. For example, they encourage divers and fisherman to help eliminate these fish from their waters and especially from their reefs.
However, little has been done to provide Lionfish hunters with modern fishing and diving gear adapted to the task.